


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞5⃣️

  “你确定不用我陪你睡？”  
  吃午餐时，男孩又一次询问。  
  “我觉的自己可以一个人休息，您放心，Mr.Parker。”男人丢给他一个眼神，率先离开了餐厅。  
  遛了一圈给自己准备的卧室，Peter不是不感动的。  
  Mark47站在墙边，一旁整齐地摆放着乐高四大城堡，甚至还未开封。床头摆放着钢铁侠的感应灯，看样子还是个音箱。超薄的金色MAC笔记本电脑一尘不染。  
   套间另一边摆放着超大尺寸的电视，柜子里有任天堂，X-BOX和PS4。  
  “Fri，你说他的喜欢和我的是一样的吗？”看着这个房间，Peter深深感受到了男人口中的最喜欢。  
  “你觉的哪里不一样呢？”  
   坐进羽绒沙发，男孩新奇地下压。  
  “Wow，这个好软好舒服～”  
  “这都是Boss特别为你选购的。”  
  “⋯他总是把我当小孩子。”男孩撇撇嘴，“撩完不负责，明明我以为他会说我们的未来的。”  
  “那你为什么不说呢？”  
  “我⋯”男孩低下头。“我一无所有⋯Fri，我先说就好像别有用心接近他似的，他会不会看不起我？”  
  “英勇的蜘蛛勇士也会犹豫吗？Peter，你知道会看不起你的人只有你自己。”  
  “是吗？”  
  “至少Boss从没这样操心过别人。”  
  男孩甜甜地笑了。  
  因为一句话立刻重新振作，还真是个小孩子呢！

  因为有了Friday做帮凶⋯帮手，男孩蹑手蹑脚地爬上男人的床，伏在一边细数他长翘的睫毛。     
  Peter不知道多少次感叹：他真好看！  
  睫毛突然颤抖，Tony呼吸频率变快，男孩上前抱住他摸摸背，用较高的体温安慰了做噩梦的男人。  
  呼吸再次平缓，男孩一动不动地窝在男人怀里，没多久也沉沉睡去。

  被以养伤为名，行养猪之实，Tony Stark居然9点多就躺到了床上，这让他感慨提前实践了老年生活。  
  他想起Friday分析说，搂着那孩子睡觉的这几天，他的睡眠质量显著提高。  
  所以下午男孩为什么还在他床上的问题被轻易忽略。  
  他的心里甚至是有着一些期待的。  
  “Mr.Stark⋯您觉得⋯我的伴侣应该是什么样呢？”  
   望着透明天花板外灿烂的的星空，男孩红着耳朵喃喃的说。  
  男人像被针刺一样泛起不适，忍着胃酸上涌，调侃道：  
  “怎么？你想用这个可爱的身体去勾引小姑娘吗？”  
  “为什么要是小姑娘？”男孩用无邪的黑眼睛定定地看着他旁边的男人。  
  “之前你明明很喜欢那个Liz，难道你现在想要一个老男人吗？”  
  Tony避开他的目光，忍着心悸苦笑。  
  “谁说他老了！”男孩一骨碌爬起来，“你这样说我会生气的！”  
  “生气？你是没想过May会不会生气吧？”男人捂住自己的眼睛，“她会杀了你的。”  
   “所以⋯我应该放弃吗？”  
  男孩的话让男人胸口生疼。  
  他的确对朋友们都很仗义，对女人出手大方，甚至每年抽时间去做各种慈善活动。可是，想真正深入他的内心深处却并非易事。他没有刻意和别人保持距离，不管大家小孩一视同仁，而大家却自然地认为他是不同世界的人，再咫尺也始终无法更近一步。  
  所以⋯那孩子为什么，又是怎么样突破那层玻璃屏障，来到他一个人的世界的呢？  
  “如果选择会痛苦，就早点放弃吧。”  
  胸口撕裂开一道长长的伤，男人感觉呼吸困难。  
  好容易有那样一个人，一道光⋯他曾以为他荒芜的生命沙漠会被顽强的幼苗扎根⋯  
  “你知道只能从电视上看到他的我幻想走进他的生活，收集所有杂志报纸剪下他的照片，听广播只为得到他一点消息，阅读他艰深的论文只为了解他更多⋯我用了十年好容易来到他身边，你凭什么叫我放弃啊？”  
  Peter委屈地大哭，似乎真把自己当做一个小孩子，他心心念念的人总想把他推开⋯他不允许！  
  “明明是你自己说放弃⋯”  
  “你就这样哄那些女人上床的吗？！”男孩更委屈了，他居然连句软话都不说！  
  “我只是没有拒绝而已⋯”男人翻了个白眼，感情吸引狂蜂浪蝶都是我的错？  
   “女人哪有你这么难搞？”男人小声抱怨。  
  “我才不难搞！”男孩生气了，“你早点说出来我们孩子都有了～”  
  男人错愕地O形了嘴，看着他的男孩迅速被染红。  
  “我就是比喻一下⋯”  
  “原来你想给我生孩子⋯”  
   两人同时说。  
  “我喜欢你的时候并不知道你是这样的Mr.Stark呀！”男孩红着脸尴尬地摇头想哭🤣  
 “抱歉现在你知道了。失望的话门在那边。”男人内心在颤抖。  
 “你⋯你就这么讨厌！”真不坦诚！安慰我一句又怎样？  
   “所以⋯你现在就可以选择离开⋯”男人脸色苍白。  
   一一像他们做过的那样。  
   “谁要离开？！”男孩鼓起腮，气呼呼地抓住他的手。“我说过我要保护你的！从我成年那天，我就无数次告诉了May，除了你，我不要任何人。”  
  男人用他历经沧桑却依然纯净的眼睛动容地注视着羞涩地把头扭向一边的男孩，他总是这样轻易突破他的心防。  
  可是即使再喜欢，他那别扭的性格实在无法直面男孩炙热的心。  
   Peter Parker，你是我用掌心捧起的绝世珍宝。不想以任何方式让你蒙尘。  
  如果可以，Tony希望他能过正常人的生活，在阳光下，不用担惊受怕。  
  他的人，他的手都是那样要把人融化的温暖，被知识诅咒的我⋯能给他想要的幸福吗？  
  我其实⋯真的好想回握住他的手⋯  
  


End file.
